


充滿希望

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek住在Stilinskis家, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 心理治療, 情感上傷害/慰藉, 懷抱希望的結局, 暗戀階段
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: 「我們有間客房，」Stiles抬頭看像Derek。「你願意跟我們待在一起一段時間嗎？你不該─」他環視著閣樓，看著破碎的天窗、看著潮濕的水泥地、看著Boyd死去時倒臥的那塊地。他收回視線再度看著Derek，「拜託？」「你父親怎麼辦？」Derek開口問，而那聽起來像是他試著假裝很冷漠，但明顯他的外觀已經支離破碎，現在他看起來就只是很脆弱又他媽的很悲傷。「他說可以，」Stiles說。「拜託，Derek，你不可以再留在這裡了。」===翻譯點題: 「我厭倦再受到不會好的傷了。」





	充滿希望

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hoping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392703) by [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie). 



要說的話在經過Jennifer/Julia的災難之後Stiles還真的不意外看見Derek變得更悲慘了。其實他也對把一切都丟在Derek臉上感到很糟，但那是因為他太害怕、太生氣了。不過他知道這不該當作是理由，所以也決定好下次見到Derek時要向他道歉。

但這一直都沒機會發生，因為Derek躲得遠遠的而且也幾乎不回訊息。Stiles明白他才剛找回他的妹妹，所以想著他需要些空間，但後來Stiles從Isaac那知道Cora已經自己回去南美的消息時他就花了兩天做好決定。

 

 

「你來這裡做甚麼。」

Derek的手臂警戒似的交叉在胸前，他瞪著環視著四周最後才把視線放回他身上的Stiles。

「我來跟你道歉的，還有來看你過得好不好。」

Derek眉頭皺的更深，但看起來有點疑惑。

「道歉？」

Stiles點點頭。「我那時候很害怕，我嚇壞了，但我不該說那些話的。那不是你的錯，全都不是。」他看著Derek。「我很抱歉。」

Derek就只是看著他，仍然皺著眉，手臂交叉。「什麼？」他問，微弱的聲音跟他粗曠的外表搭不太上。

「我很抱歉在醫院的時候把Kate和Jennifer的事往你臉上砸，還有我很抱歉我把Jennifer綁走我爸說得像是你的錯。」

「喔，」Derek艱難地吞下口水，微微點頭。「沒關係，你當時嚇壞了。」

「有關係，但還是謝謝你，」Stiles難過的微笑，「不過你還好嗎？我聽說Cora又離開了？」

Derek的手臂稍微放低了些，突然間他不再看起來那麼具有侵略性和防衛性，他看起來更像是努力想讓自己堅持住而已。「對，她─，我沒事，Stiles。」

「當然，」Stiles說。他點點頭又轉頭看了看閣樓。「然後你要待在這裡？」

「我還能去哪裡？」Derek問，聽起來幾乎有些挑釁。

「我想也是，」Stiles把手機掏出來開始打字，讓Derek繼續站在那瞪著他。

>> Derek可以住我們的客房嗎？

「所以你如果沒有別的事的話，」Derek在Stiles的父親回覆時同時開口。

<<可以。

「我們有間客房，」Stiles抬頭看像Derek。「你願意跟我們待在一起一段時間嗎？你不該─」他環視著閣樓，看著破碎的天窗、看著潮濕的水泥地、看著Boyd死去時倒臥的那塊地。他收回視線再度看著Derek，「拜託？」

「你父親怎麼辦？」Derek開口問，而那聽起來像是他試著假裝很冷漠，但明顯他的外觀已經支離破碎，現在他看起來就只是很脆弱又他媽的很 _悲傷_ 。

「他說可以，」Stiles說。「拜託，Derek，你不可以再留在這裡了。」

 

 

一開始的那幾天Derek看來像是在等著時間趕快過去。他沒有從行李裡面拿出任何東西，用完東西之後都會清理地很乾淨，像是他不想要被注意到一樣。John假裝自己沒有注意到，不過Stiles知道他什麼都有看到，但他只有對Derek微笑、手放在他的肩膀上、喊他孩子然後假裝沒看到Derek崩潰的樣子。而後來Derek堅持不下去了，幾天之後Stiles等到他父親離開房間之後，他走過去安靜地把Derek拉近一個擁抱，然後Derek緊緊抱著他不放。

「沒事的，」Stiles靜靜地說。「你有我，你有我們，不會有事的。」

他裝作沒注意到肩膀上濕濕的還有Derek紅透的眼睛，他只是幫他們泡了茶然後拉著Derek來到客廳一起看公主新娘。Stiles也假裝自己沒有注意到Derek把頭靠在他的肩膀上睡著。

Derek其實很好看懂，大概比他想的還要容易，但Stiles挺開心他能理解的。很輕易地他能知道什麼時候可以給Derek一個擁抱而什麼時候不行，或是什麼時候該一起看電影作為互相依偎的藉口。Stiles可以清楚地看見Derek慢慢地開始放鬆，真的開始跟Stiliskis住在一起，還有每當John喊他孩子的時候會回以一個小小的微笑，他不再隨時都看起來焦慮不安。

一天晚上，他們一起在沙發上看電影時距離他跟他們住在一起已經快一個月了。Derek靠著舒服到已經快要打瞌睡的Stiles。

「謝謝你，」Derek安靜地說，Stiles疑問地哼聲。「把我帶離開那間閣樓。」

「嗯，那個地方真的不太好，」Stiles說，揉揉眼睛讓自己清醒些。「你沒─，你還好嗎？」

「我…比之前好很多。」

「太好了。」Stiles說。

他們安靜了一陣子，然後Stiles把手從兩人之間抽出來讓他可以把手放到Derek的肩膀後面。Derek放任他就這樣被抱著，讓Stiles不禁微笑著沒想太多就將他拉的更靠近些後在太陽穴上印上一個吻。當Stiles反應過來他做了什麼時整個僵硬住，但他沒料到的是Derek把手蓋在臉上嗚咽。

「對不起，」Stiles著急道，「我真的很對不起，Derek，我沒想太多，真的很對不起。」

他急著想後退，給Derek一些空間，但Derek沒有移開而因為他靠在Stiles身上讓Stiles也沒有再亂動。

「沒關係，不是那樣的。」Derek說，聲音顫抖而粗啞。

Stiles揉揉他的肩膀，將他抱得更緊些。「你想聊聊嗎？」

抹了下眼睛，Derek探口氣才讓手垂到大腿上。「我厭倦了一直受到不會好的傷。」他放棄般地說著。

「你會好的，遲早會的，」Stiles說，「我們會讓你好起來的，好嗎？」

Derek吐出一口氣之後頭向後靠上沙發，將Stiles的手卡在他的脖子後面。

「我要怎麼─」他轉過頭看著Stiles，皺著眉、眼底沒有焦距。「我沒辦法再去相信自己談感情了。」

Stiles明白這對Derek來說是個問題，所以他點點頭。「嗯，我是說，這不是你的錯，但我懂你的意思。」

Derek點頭之後又將視線轉回電視上，繼續看著Stiles早就忘記他們在看的電影。Stiles的注意力都沒放在後續的電影上，他想著Derek，以及該如何幫助他。當電影結束的時候他的心底已經大致上有個計劃了，他輕輕的將Derek搖醒讓他們兩個回床上睡覺。

結果要找到一個知道超自然世界的心理諮商師比想像中的要容易很多，隔天傍晚Stiles遞給Derek一張寫有電話號碼的紙條。Derek皺著眉接過後幾乎是驚慌的再看向Stiles。

「這是什麼？」

「心理諮商師，也是狼人，在比肯山莊。大家很推薦他，然後我已經幫自己預約一個時段了，想說把…一些壓在心裡的東西說出來應該會比較好。」

Derek點點頭，抿著唇一陣子後艱難的嚥下口水再次點頭。「是阿，大概吧。」

之後他就回去自己的房間了，而當剩下的晚上Stiles都沒在看見他時，他希望自己這次沒有做的太超過。

一個星期之後的某天當Derek默默地提到他去了一次會診時Stiles很高興地知道他沒有做的太過。除此之外Derek沒有再多說些什麼，但其實Stiles自已也不太想談自己的會診，所以他能理解，最後John和他都沒有再多強迫什麼。

 

 

雖然Stiles幫自己預約大部分的原因都是為了Derek但他還是很高興自己去了。可以和諮商師談談感覺挺好的，經過幾次會診之後Stiles能夠比較輕鬆的呼吸了。雖然有些日子會診結束之後他會覺得自己很脆弱，任何一點小事都會讓他想哭出來。在這些日子的某些時候Stiles會窩在自己的房裡，他能自己一個人靜靜地流淚，但有些時候會想待在他父親或是Derek身邊，感受他們的存在還有他們都還活得好好的。這些時候Derek會默默的接受他的擁抱，也不會對那些眼淚多說什麼，就只是在Stiles需要的時候抱緊他。

一次Derek的門診結束後的晚餐，他站起身準備離開廚房到一半時停住身體轉身看向Stiles和John。嚥下口水時他看起來渺小又脆弱，眼睛沒有看著他們任何一個人。

「你們─，我繼續住在這邊真的沒關係嗎？」他小聲地問，「我可以─」

「可以的，Derek，」John溫和的打斷，「我個人呢，是很歡迎你在這兒的，而且知道你住在這也讓我睡得比較好。」

Derek看向微笑著的Stiles。「我也是，」Stiles回答，「我喜歡你在這邊。」

Derek也笑了，一個稍縱即逝的微笑，他點點頭。「謝謝你們。那很─，謝謝。」

「別擔心了，孩子。」John說著，捏了捏Derek的肩膀。

等到他離開房間以後Derek清清喉嚨。「你想看電影嗎？」

Stiles對著他笑，「好啊，當然。」

他還蠻確定Derek完全知道Stiles多喜歡用看電影這個爛理由來一起窩在沙發上，不過Derek看起來似乎也挺喜歡的，所以Stiles才不在乎呢。

電影播放超過一半時Derek將頭往後靠上沙發。他輕輕地開口時抬頭看著天花板。「我不知道我到底有沒有辦法再相信自己去談感情，」他說，「Allen醫師說總有一天我可以的。」

「我也這麼希望。」Stiles回應。

Derek握住Stiles的手，緩慢將兩人相扣的手抬至嘴邊溫柔的吻上時邊看著他。「嗯，我也是。」

##    


**Author's Note:**

> 這篇雖然還沒在一起但讓我很想哭阿嗚嗚，Derek也是需要大家抱抱他的，Stiles也是!!  
> As always, thank you Smowkie for letting me do this! Stiles and Derek will take care of each other and hopefully they will be better <333


End file.
